Sweet Love
by claudiaeneri
Summary: Some love between Xiaoyu and Steve


**I don' t own Tekken**

That morning, Steve was surprise to see her sleeping in his bed. Usually she gets up early for a walk in the park or for goes to school. She isn't the girl who play truant, but today is a special day: it's her birthday.

Yesterday at school, Ling wants meet him…

"Steeve!" running to him

"hi Xiao, what's going on?" hugging her

"do you forget it again?"

"no … yes what am i forget?"

"tomorrow is my birthday! Do you remember what I want don't you?"

"…"

"you are always the same!" doing her childish sulk

"sorry sweetie but i was to busy with boxing, will you forgive me?"

"if you buy me a pet!"

"a pet? It's a big responsibility"

"Please pleeeeease!" said Ling begging him, that he hates

"alright, if you insist so much… let me guess… you want another panda!" Xiao smile with joy to think about her new animal

"it's a fabulous idea! A little new panda who will take company to my Panda.,.." she's in her dreams' world

"Xiao? She's gone… if I hadn't mention to buy her a panda…" he sigh "Xiao come back to me …" said discourage, when she entail like this, it's difficult bring her back to the real word

"panda, panda, PANDA!" they're walking side by side until the school's gate, Steve takes her hand in his

"would you like be accompany at home?" she looks at him with that big light brown eyes and nod

"it's… a good idea" looking down holding tight his hand.

They are get going, but something catch Xiaoyu's attention: an ice cream seller. She watches them with the frothing at the mouth

"Steve? Can we?" point her finger at the ice cream, Steve perceives the smell of chocolate, strawberries and others

"Steeeeve! That ice cream seller is the best of the town!"

"ok,which flavours would you rather?" taking his wallet and look how much he has

'_just twenty dollars? I must go to work soon…'. _Ling choose one small tub of vanilla and chocolate while Steve choose an ice cream cone of smurf and mint

"how much?" ask him

"ten dollars" Steve opens the eyes wide, two ice cream at that pretty penny? He's mad!

"ehm, why it cost so much?" the seller watch him carefully, in case he will escape without pay

"listen young man, I'm the best ice cream seller of the town, if you don't like my ice cream, go somewhere else" such an arrogance in an old man!

"I don't said that I don't like your ice cream but why it cost so much" reply staying calm, he detest the people like him

"taste it and you'll not repeat me the third time"

he taste it '_it's... too good! No, it's more; the mint is strong but when untie in the mouth, become sweet like honey'_

"so?"

"I never eat an ice cream like this!"

"I told you eheheheh! It's my secret recipe" he pay without think at the price, what he was savour, send him in paradise. For long time they were silent eating their delicious dessert until someone, from the behind, push with the shoulders Steve, make his ice cream meet Xiaoyu's face

"EHI WATCH OUT!" _'my ice cream…' _ taking it away from her

"are you ok?"

"yup. I'm beauty with this green nose?"

Steve laughs "you're beauty and good!" with a finger, take half green and eat it

"the last half is your" she does what Steve does before

"it's a delight!".

When they arrive, Ling ask him if he wants stay for the night, Steve accepts and goes inside

"mom! We're at home!"

"we who?" said a middle aged woman coming

"oh… you pick up a really nice guy honey! More than that Jin Kazama!"

"mom please! Jin was my friend not my boyfriend!"

"so that handsome guy has a girlfriend?"

"yea, maybe but I don't care!"

"I think that my mother is his girlfriend…"

"oh? Your mother is that Irish beauty?... But she's twenty four years old, how old are you?"

"I'm twenty one years old" her mother was speechless and confused; how can a child make a son?

"it's strange a bit, for not say abnormal" said the mom

"mom please" cut Xiao "Steve will stay here for the night, okay? Don't torture him with the personal question!" take his hand, bring him upstairs

"do the good guys…" said with a smile, think back to the good times when she was at the age of her daughter

"MOM! We'll not do anything of what you think!". She show him his bedroom "you will sleep here" Steve looks around; it was all too feminine

"ehm… nice!"

"I know that you'll like it|" holding tight his arm. After the dinner, is time to go to bed. Steve was rest easy when Xiao wake him up

"hmm… what's up?" said with the voice still furry of sleep

"I had a terrible nightmare. Can I sleep with you?" said in trembling tone

"it's not a double bed, we can if we stay cramped" she goes inside, hugging him

"thanks"

"yea, now sleep"

"I always can count on you right?"

"zzz…"

"Steve?" Ling watch him, he was so cute when he sleep, she kiss him sweetly for not disturb him and fall asleep.

Steve gets up and shake her gently "Xiao wake up. I go to buy your panda, would you come with me?" after hearing the word panda, immediatelyshe gets up

"lets dress up and go!". Ten minutes later they're ready to go

"mom we go out for a couple of minute"

"don't you have breakfast?"

"later. Bye". They go out and climb on her Panda

"do you want a little friend Panda?" she nods "grasp to my waist Steve, Panda goes fast".

Arrive at the zoo they search for a panda and Panda too with her big nose. Finally they found what they looking for

"can I help you with something?" ask the proprietary of the zoo

"we want a panda"

"of course, we are full of panda. Just choose which you want. And I see that you have a beautiful panda, it's a female right?"

"yep she's Panda"

"a panda with the name Panda, what a fantasy!"

"thanks, I already choose it" said her with joy

"how much?" ask Steve worried about the price

"one thousand dollars" Steve was astonished; really an animal like that cost so much?

"c-can you lower a little the price? It's her birthday, please?"

"eight hundred, is the minimum"

'_for my luck I have the credit card…'_ he pay with the credit card and they go away "come back soon!"

'_not so soon, not with Xiao if I buy her another panda…'_

"we'll do!" reply Xiao.

They come back home and Ling show her mom the surprise "mom, look what we have here!"

"what?" when her mom enter in the room, she was full of joy "how cute!" said stroke it "what's the sex?"

"male" said Steve

"what's his name?" kiss on the nose, Ling looks at Steve

"how we call him?"

"we? It's your"

"but you buy he" Steve think awhile

"what do you think about Vicktor?"

"nice! Do you like Vicktor?" ask to the little panda and he nod.

When Steve must go home Xiao goes to greet him

"Do you like your present?"

"very much, thank you" kiss him

"I'm glad. See you soon honey".

**This is my first XiaoxSteve****, hope you like it ^-^! **

**And I know that the final part is not good, sorry T_T!** .


End file.
